Irreversível
by Branca Takarai
Summary: One short. UA. Tudo o que Hiyono desejava era uma ordem para Ayumu, mas ela conseguirá controlar seu coração diante de um rapaz tão enigmático?


_Resumo: One short. UA. Tudo o que Hiyono desejava era uma ordem para Ayumu, mas ela conseguirá controlar seu coração diante de um rapaz tão enigmático?_

_Nota da autora: Minha primeira one short de Spiral! Eu gostei muito de escrever essa fic, foram muitas risadas via yahoo com a Spooky antes que ela fosse viajar e creio que será uma surpresa pra ela quando ela voltar (em parte a culpa dessa fic ter sido feita é dela que me enviou Spiral e me viciou no anime :P), foi uma das poucas coisas que eu escrevi sem pensar muito nas pessoas que iriam ler até porque são poucas pessoas que conhecem o anime, mas eu realmente me divertindo muito e espero que vocês se divirtam lendo também. _

**Irreversível **

Narumi Ayumu sentiu uma forte dor e não pode fazer nada para impedir que a bala penetrasse em seu corpo. Jamais poderia imaginar que seria um alvo tão fácil, não depois de tudo que passara, do duro treinamento que enfrentara, dos anos a fio sem dormir nem se alimentar direito, depois de ver toda a sua família se perder naquela guerra sem fim.

Caiu de joelhos sentindo a visão enfraquecer a cada segundo. Não queria que a última imagem que seus olhos vissem fosse a dor e a destruição da guerra, mas parecia que não haveria outra paisagem para lhe dar algum conforto naquele momento.

_Morte. Apenas morte seria o que veria._

Por que havia se envolvido naquela destruição toda? Talvez não houvesse um motivo muito forte. Paises rivais sempre duelavam e restava apenas a população seguir as ordens de seus soberanos. Ayumu nunca fora de lutar, ou seguir cegamente as ordens do imperador, não era tão fiel ao país como seu irmão.

Então, por que estava ali? Talvez para provar ao irmão, onde quer que ele estivesse, que poderia ser tão bom quanto ele, mas agora compreender que estava enganado. A guerra não era uma brincadeira, não era uma mera disputa entre irmãos.

– Esse aqui já está quase morto – Ayumu ouviu uma voz distante dizer. – Será que ele daria um bom escravo?

– Primeiro nós temos que ver se ele consegue sobreviver – o outro respondeu. – Do jeito que está eu acho bem pouco provável que consiga, e além do mais, ele não parece ser muito forte, no que poderia servir?

– É melhor nós o levarmos – outra voz disse. – Vocês sabem como _ela _é. Se souber que não levamos alguém que ainda estava vivo não quero nem pensar no que vai acontecer.

Ayumu não chegou a saber quem era "ela" a que seus inimigos se referiam com tanto medo. A dor aumentou de tal forma que foi impossível manter-se acordado por mais tempo.

Em um lugar não muito distante de onde ocorriam as lutas uma jovem de cabelos longos, presos em uma trança e vivos olhos castanhos corria de um lado para o outro tentando atender a todos aqueles feridos tão graves que chegavam a todo instante.

– Por que fazem tanta questão de guerrear assim? – ela perguntou enquanto indicava um lugar para que os soldados colocassem mais um ferido que acabara de chegar.

– Seu primo não iria gostar nada, nada de saber o que está fazendo, Hiyono-san – uma garota informou em um tom de censura.

– O que ele quer? – Hiyono perguntou irritada. – Que os futuros escravos dele cheguem lá aos pedaços? São pessoas, Ryoko, não posso ignorar isso!

– Você acha que eles preferem se tornar escravos a morrer? – Ryoko retorquiu ponderada. Hiyono, que estivera ocupada demais procurando um pouco de gaze, parou e a fitou demoradamente.

– Não. Eu não acho, mas eu tenho fé que essa guerra não durará por muito tempo e logo eles não serão mais escravos – Hiyono respondeu tentando colocar um pouco de animação na voz.

– Não sei como você consegue se manter animada com tantas pessoas precisando de ajuda aqui – Ryoko disse balançando levemente a cabeça.

– Se eu não ficar confiante quem irá ficar? – Hiyono perguntou sorrindo.

– Yuizaki-sama! – Hiyono virou-se rapidamente ao ser chamada. – Esse daqui está bem mal.

– Todos aqui estão bem mal – Ryoko comentou revirando os olhos.

– Tão jovem... – Hiyono disse surpresa aproximando-se para poder observá-lo melhor. – Rápido! Coloquem-no aqui.

Os soldados prontamente obedeceram. Hiyono pegou um pouco de água e panos para tentar baixar a febre dele enquanto Ryoko procurava por algum dos médicos que pudesse ajudar. Hiyono colocou o pano úmido na testa dela, e preocupou-se ao ver a quantidade de sangue que manchava suas roupas. Resolveu então rasgar a blusa dele para ver se conseguia ir limpando o ferimento, mas quase desmaiou ao ver que a bala perfurara o corpo do rapaz bem próximo do peito.

– Ryoko! Rápido! É um ferimento muito grave! – Hiyono exclamou em um tom urgente. Ryoko voltou para perto da jovem e fez uma careta ao constatar que realmente o rapaz tinha sido atingindo em cheio.

– Estão todos ocupados... – Ryoko informou balançando levemente a cabeça.

– Mas... Ele vai morrer se não fizermos nada! – Hiyono exclamou exasperada. – E se eu tentar tirar a bala?

– Hiyono! Você não tem a menor experiência em medicina! Ajuda as pessoas com essa enfermaria improvisada, mas jamais fez nenhuma cirurgia! Você pode piorar a situação dele! – Ryoko disse na tentativa de colocar um pouco de bom senso na cabeça daquela teimosa.

– Tem razão – Hiyono murmurou nervosa. – É que ele é tão jovem! Essa guerra não é justa!

– Que guerra é justa? – Ryoko perguntou em um tom baixo. – Eu vou tentar encontrar alguém para ajudar enquanto isso você só pode tentar controlar a febre.

Hiyono balançou levemente a cabeça enquanto tornava a mergulhar a gaze na água e depois recolocar na testa do rapaz. Tinha mil perguntas na cabeça: quem ele era, o que fazia, por que estava na guerra... Será que um dia teria as respostas para essas e tantas outras perguntas que explodiam na sua cabeça.

– Oniisan... – o rapaz murmurou de repente fazendo com que Hiyono se assustasse. – Kiyotaka...

– Ele... Ele não está aqui agora – Hiyono disse um pouco insegura, mas tentou manter um tom gentil. – Mas eu vou ficar aqui com você até você melhorar.

– Oniisan – ele repetiu um pouco mais angustiado.

– Está delirando – Hiyono respirou aliviada ao ouvir a voz de um dos médicos que a acompanhava nas viagens pelo país para ajudar as pessoas vitimas da guerra.

– Por favor! – a menina exclamou nervosa. – Tem que salvá-lo!

– Vou fazer o possível! – o médico disse fazendo com que ela se afastasse.

Hiyono não agüentou ficar lá dentro por mais tempo, precisava de um pouco de ar, de um pouco de paz.

– Por que está tão preocupada com esse rapaz que chegou agora? – Ryoko perguntou fazendo com que a menina quase pulasse de susto.

– Já disse para não aparecer assim! – ela exclamou irritada.

– Não fuja do assunto, Hiyono – Ryoko disse impaciente. – Você já conhecia esse rapaz?

– Não! De onde tirou tal idéia? – Hiyono respondeu apressadamente. – Ele deve ter a minha idade, se não for menos. Fiquei com pena!

– Foi só isso mesmo? – Ryoko perguntou desconfiada.

– É lógico que sim! – Hiyono disse tentando sorrir.

Mas no dias que se seguiram poucas foram as vezes que alguém a viu esboçar sequer um sorriso. Os dois países haviam dado uma breve trégua. Logo Hiyono e todos que viajavam com ela puderam voltar para a capital, mas por mais que isso fosse bom Hiyono não conseguia se animar ao pensar no rapaz que chegara tão ferido a enfermaria improvisada.

O médico havia conseguido retirar a bala, mas o garoto perdera muito sangue e ainda corria risco de vida. Hiyono estava relutante em fazer uma viajem tão longa para casa com o rapaz extremamente fraco, mas não tinha como mais ignorar as mensagens enviadas pelo primo quase todos os dias. Acabou tendo que retornar ao palácio.

– Até que fim resolveu voltar, Hiyono! Quer me matar de preocupação? Já disse que não gosto quando fica cuidando de feridos perto de campos de batalha! Se eu soubesse que você iria viajar para isso teria...

– Eu sei, eu sei – Hiyono interrompeu o primo. – Teria me trancado no meu quarto. Kousuke, eu estou bem! Não está faltando nenhum pedaço, voltei inteira como você pode ver!

– Prometi aos seus pais que cuidaria bem de você – Kousuke disse em um tom de censura. – E estou tentando fazer isso!

– Eu estava cuidando dos _seus _escravos – Hiyono disse a fim de por um ponto final naquela discussão. – E por falar em escravos, um deles está bem ferido. Vou providenciar um quarto um pouco mais confortável para ele já que ele não tem condições de ficar no alojamento com os demais.

– Você não deveria se importar tanto assim com escravos – Kousuke falou ponderado. – Afinal eles merecem isso, perderam a luta, nada que mais justo servirem ao país que os venceu.

– Sei bem a sua opinião sobre isso – Hiyono disse cansada e se afastou antes que Kousuke tivesse tempo de dizer mais alguma coisa.

Hiyono providenciou tudo para que o rapaz ficasse em um quarto o mais confortável possível, queria que fosse em um quarto no mesmo andar do seu, mas achou que aí já estaria colocando a paciência de Kousuke a prova e realmente não queria brigar com o primo, acabaria sobrando para o rapaz inocente que estava enfermo na cama.

Claro que por estar próxima ao primo novamente ela não pode cuidar pessoalmente do escravo vinha fazendo desde quando o médico retirara a bala, só aparecia para vê-lo quando Kousuke estava resolvendo outras coisas e não dava atenção para o que Hiyono estava fazendo ou deixava de fazer.

– Pelo menos a febre não voltou – Hiyono exclamou animada curvando-se para observá-lo melhor. – E ele está até mais corado, não acha?

– Pra mim ele continua na mesma – Ryoko disse revirando os olhos. – Os outros escravos já estão quase todos recuperados e pronto para começarem a trabalhar. Eu vou até o alojamento levar um pouco de comida para eles.

– Tudo bem! – Hiyono disse sorrindo.

Assim que Ryoko saiu Hiyono voltou sua atenção para o rapaz e deu um pulo para trás ao vê-lo acordado e encarando-a. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas sua voz simplesmente parecia ter se perdido em algum lugar bem distante. Jamais encontrara alguém com um olhar tão penetrante, tão frio... Parecia que ele estava completamente indiferente a tudo.

– Quem é você? – ele perguntou e apesar de ainda estar demasiado fraco sua voz soou decidida.

– Sou Hiyono... – ela disse ainda um pouco afastada e com um certo receio de se aproximar.

"_O que está acontecendo comigo!"_, Hiyono se perguntou irritada. Nunca fora de ter medo de ninguém. Se bem que medo não era exatamente o sentimento que predominava nela naquele momento.

Viu o rapaz enrugar a testa enquanto olhava para os lados na tentativa de reconhecer o lugar em que estava, mas ao ver o rosto dele ganhar mais rugas percebeu que ele não tinha a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo.

– Você se feriu em batalha – Hiyono falou fazendo com que ele voltasse sua atenção para ela. – Os soldados do meu primo te levaram até a enfermaria onde alguns médicos por ordem minha cuidavam dos feridos.

– Seu primo? – o rapaz repetiu lentamente. – Então você é uma princesa desse país ou algo assim?

– Mais ou menos – Hiyono murmurou sem graça. – E você? Qual é o seu nome?

– Escravo tem nome? – ele perguntou ironicamente.

– O quê? – Hiyono retrucou confusa.

– É isso que eu sou agora, não é? Fui vencido em batalha e agora sou escravo deste país. Não é assim que as coisas funcionam? E ao que eu saiba escravo não é tratado como um ser humano, portanto, não tenho mais direito a um nome – o rapaz explicou pausadamente e sem perder a paciência.

– Escravo não é tratado como um ser humano? – Hiyono exclamou indignada. – De onde tirou isso? Vamos, me diga o seu nome!

– Isso é uma ordem? – ele retorquiu cinicamente.

Hiyono revirou os olhos enquanto contava até dez para tentar não começar a gritar. Como uma pessoa podia ser tão má agradecida? Havia o ajudado! O mínimo que queria saber era o nome dele!

– Era um pedido, mas não quiser dizer tudo bem, depois eu invento qualquer nome pra te chamar e pronto! – Hiyono disse virando-se para sair do quarto. – Ou até posso te chamar de acordo com o seu humor habitual. Hoje, por exemplo, seria "Mal agradecido"! – ela acrescentou atravessando o quarto em passos decididos.

– Narumi – ele falou quando Hiyono estava pronta para abrir a porta. – Narumi Ayumu.

– Narumi-san... – Hiyono disse lentamente e foi a vez de Ayumu revirar os olhos enquanto balançava a cabeça.

– Não acho certo você me tratar tão formalmente – ele disse impaciente.

– Está decidido então! Vou te chamar de Narumi-san – Hiyono disse sorrindo satisfeita. – Vou providenciar algo para você almoçar – ela acrescentou feliz antes de sair do quarto.

– Garota maluca... – Ayumu murmurou fechando os olhos.

– "nagareboshi kirakirakirari"...

– Ser seu escravo é castigo – Ayumu resmungou emburrado quando Hiyono começou a cantar a musiquinha que estava quase sempre cantarolando. – Agora servir a você e ter que ouvir essa música estranha vinte quatro horas por dia é uma verdadeira tortura!

– "hoshi no umi ni niji ga kakatta"...

– Eu não costumo reclamar, mas... – Ayumu continuou notando que ela não ouvia – ou fingia não ouvir – o que ele dizia.

– "guddo naito tuinkuru mai haato"...

– Será que dá pra parar de cantar? – ele resmungou entediado.

– "oyasuminasai..." – Hiyono sorriu e voltou sua atenção para a roseira a sua frente. Tentava escolher algumas rosas para fazer um arranjo para o quarto, mas até aquele momento não conseguira nem começar. – É uma música muito bonita, Narumi-san – ela disse ainda sorrindo. – E não tenho culpa se o meu primo resolveu mandar que você me vigiasse.

– É óbvio que ele não confie em você – Ayumu disse balançando levemente a cabeça.

– Você é sempre tão gentil – Hiyono disse mantendo o quê de ironia na voz. – Eu ajudei a salvar a sua vida, sabia? Será que custa ser menos ranzinza?

– Isso é uma ordem? – Ayumu perguntou indiferente.

Hiyono, que até então estivera se segurando para não gritar, grunhiu baixinho. Já fazia seis meses que Ayumu se recuperara totalmente. No começo fora encarregado com tarefas simples, mas há pouco mais de um mês sua função era unicamente vigiar Hiyono para que ela não escapulisse do palácio para ir ajudar os feridos.

– Por que você acha que tudo que eu falo é uma ordem? – Hiyono perguntou cruzando os braços e virando-se para encará-lo, mas se arrependeu profundamente de ter feito isso. Ainda não se acostumara com aquele olhar de Ayumu, não conseguia identificar quais sentimentos aqueles olhos castanhos expressavam. Algumas vezes Hiyono chegava a se perguntar se Ayumu tinha sentimentos.

Não tivera coragem de perguntar nada sobre o passado dele. Ayumu era sempre tão frio, tão indiferente a tudo e a todos. Hiyono não sabia se ele havia deixado uma família ou onde estava o irmão que ele tanto chamara em seus devaneios por causa da febre.

– Acho que às vezes você esquece qual é a minha real condição nesta casa – Ayumu disse de repente, fazendo com que ela voltasse sua atenção para ele.

– Você quer que eu te trate como um escravo realmente? – Hiyono perguntou crispando os olhos. – Você é muito bem tratado aqui, Narumi-san! Não sabe realmente como é ser escravizado.

– E você sabe muito sobre isso – Ayumu disse com desdém.

– Estou na mesma condição que você: Perdi a minha liberdade! – Hiyono retrucou tentando não perder o restante de calma que ainda lhe restava, mas quando percebeu que Ayumu excedera o limite da aproximação acabou machucando o dedo em um espinho. – Ah! – ela exclamou levando o dedo a boca, mas Ayumu segurou o braço dela impedindo-a de prosseguir.

– Tem que tomar mais cuidado quando for mexer com isso – ele dizia enquanto analisava o ferimento, mas se Ayumu perguntasse a Hiyono o que ele acabara de dizer ela não saberia repetir.

"_Apesar de ter estado em uma guerra as mãos dele tão macias", _ela pensou sentindo o rosto esquentar perigosamente – por sorte Ayumu ainda estava ocupado demais olhando o ferimento dela.

– Não foi nada demais – Ayumu disse fazendo o movimento de que iria se afastar, mas Hiyono segurou a mão dele com força para não permitir que ele se afastasse.

– Eu... queria... – Hiyono começou a falar sem jeito, tanto que só conseguia gaguejar.

– Já falei que não há problema nenhum com o seu dedo! – Ayumu disse após dar um pesado suspiro. – Então não seja mimada e pare de reclamar por causa de um ferimento a toa.

– Mimada? – Hiyono exclamou revoltada. Soltou a mão dele de uma vez e em passos pesados começou a atravessar o jardim. – Não me siga! Fique aí! – gritou quando percebeu que ele já estava bem próximo a ela.

Ayumu revirou os olhos e parou onde estava. Sozinha e muito irritada Hiyono continuou o caminho até seu quarto.

Ela acabou passando o resto da tarde trancada no quarto, andando de um lado para o outro, tentando pensar em outra coisa que não fosse Narumi Ayumu, mas várias vezes se flagrou parada no meio do quarto observando a mão que ele segurara. Depois passava meia hora praguejando o quanto ele era um idiota.

Estava tão aborrecida que nem se animou para olhar a chuva que começara a cair. Uma das poucas coisas que gostava de fazer era observar a chuva, sentir o cheiro da terra molhada. Esse era um dos poucos prazeres que ainda tinha desde o inicio da guerra.

– Hiyono... – ela não parou de andar quando Ryoko apareceu, apenas fez um sinal para que ela entrasse. – Narumi vai acabar ficando doente.

– Que fique! – Hiyono exclamou irritada. – Tomará que fique muito doente! Eu não vou cuidar dele dessa vez.

Ryoko ficou olhando inquisitiva para Hiyono, mas achou melhor não perguntar nada, sabia que Hiyono e Ayumu brigavam mais que um casal de namorados.

– Ele está na chuva – Ryoko interrompeu Hiyono que continuava jogando as mais diversas pragas para cima de Ayumu.

– O quê? – ela exclamou incrédula. Correu até a janela e arregalou os olhos ao ver o rapaz parado no lugar onde o deixara mais cedo. – Eu não acredito! Ele é louco ou quê?

Em menos de dois segundos Hiyono já se precipitava para fora do quarto e descia as escadas aos pulos.

– Narumi-san! – Hiyono gritou correndo até ele.

A chuva era bastante pesada e o vento forte que soprava deixaria qualquer um tremendo de frio, mas Ayumu estava lá, parado no meio do jardim, completamente indiferente ao temporal que caia sobre sua cabeça.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou enquanto o acertava sucessivamente na cabeça com seu "poderoso" soco.

– Você falou que era para que eu ficasse aqui e estou cumprindo – Ayumu respondeu prontamente e com seu habitual tom de tranqüilidade.

Hiyono grunhiu e o puxou de volta para dentro do palácio.

– Será que você sempre tem que fazer tudo que eu falo? – Hiyono perguntou aos gritos enquanto tentava, em vão, secar os cabelos com uma toalha que Ryoko trouxera. Ayumu ficou quieto apenas olhando para Hiyono sem fazer o menor movimento de que iria se secar também.

Hiyono começou a ficar vermelha – mas dessa vez era de raiva – estreitou os olhos enquanto se aproximava de Ayumu. Ryoko saiu de fininho da sala já imaginando que Hiyono iria explodir a qualquer segundo.

– NARUMI-SAN! – Hiyono trovejou jogando a toalha na cara dele.

– O que foi? – ele perguntou com um ar calmo e inocente.

– Você faz isso só pra me irritar, não é? – Hiyono retrucou estreitando os olhos.

– Isso o quê?

– Se eu mandasse você pular de um prédio você pularia? – Hiyono continuou fingindo não notar que ele não estava ouvindo um terço do que ela dizia. – Se eu mandasse você tocar dez horas seguidas de piano você tocaria? Se eu mandasse... – nesse momento um relâmpago iluminou a sala sendo logo seguido por um trovão estrondoso.

Assustada Hiyono gritou e sem pensar duas vezes abraçou Ayumu com força. Demorou um pouco para que a jovem percebesse nos braços de quem fora buscar proteção.

"_Calma, Hiyono, é só se afastar", _ela pensou respirando fundo na tentativa de assim acalmar seu coração que batia mais forte que o normal.

Parecia fácil obedecer as ordens que sua cabeça enviava, mas seu corpo estava completamente paralisado. Sentia uma sensação de proteção tão grande que Hiyono logo começou a se perguntar se aquilo não passava de um sonho.

No entanto, logo que conseguiu se afastar um pouco e sentiu o hálito quente dele impregnando-se na sua pele percebeu de que sonho aquilo não tinha nada.

– Se eu mandasse... – Hiyono começou a dizer em um tom baixo, sem conseguir desviar os olhos dos dele. – Você me beijar, você beijaria?

Hiyono viu Ayumu enrugar a testa como sempre fazia quando estava pensando em algo importante, e lentamente sentiu as mãos dele deslizares por seu corpo, até alcançar seus lábios. Ele tocou-os levemente e Hiyono sentiu o corpo cair em um torpor completo. Fechou os olhos sentindo os dedos dele passearem por seu rosto, e tremeu quando os lábios dele tocaram levemente seu pescoço.

Ele não iria obedecer... Ou iria?

Hiyono sentia sua respiração fraquejar, e percebeu que ele não parecia nervoso, ao contrário, parecia se divertir com aquilo, mas logo seus pensamentos se perderam em algum lugar da sua mente quando os olhos dela percorreram o corpo dele. A blusa que ele usava estava encharcada, conseqüentemente muito colada e definindo cada milímetro de seu abdômen. Hiyono teve que morder o lábio inferior para conter um suspiro de excitação que queria escapar.

Sem conseguir esperar mais Hiyono ficou na ponta dos pés enquanto o enlaçava pelo pescoço. Fitaram-se por um longo tempo. Respirações ofegantes e ansiosas. Corações batendo fortes e descompassados.

– Isso é uma loucura... – Hiyono começou a murmurar, mas Ayumu não permitiu que ela terminasse a frase, e colou seus lábios nos dela.

A principio Hiyono ficou totalmente paralisada, não sabia o que fazer, nunca havia beijado ninguém antes, mas permitiu que ele aprofundasse o beijo, que ele a ensinasse, que ele mostrasse quantas sensações poderia causar com um toque.

Hiyono jamais pudera imaginar que um momento assim poderia ser tão mágico, tão encantador, tão irresistível. Ela sorriu enquanto fechava os olhos lentamente. Ayumu pressionava com força a boca dela, mas a jovem não reclamava ao contrário, agora sabia qual era o gosto dos lábios que sonhara em beijara tantas noites.

Era um gosto doce, mas amargo ao mesmo tempo, era quente, muito mais que febril, que fazia com que ela se esquecesse completamente que aquele não era o momento nem o lugar para beijar ninguém, e muito menos Narumi Ayumu, um escravo sim, porém para Hiyono era o homem por quem estava completamente apaixonada.

"_Apaixonada?", _Hiyono pensou assustada. Nunca havia sentindo aquilo antes. Será que realmente era amor?

Será que Ayumu estava sendo gentil e a beijando apenas porque ordenara que ele fizesse isso? Por que o pensamento de que ele estava apenas cumprindo sua obrigação fazia seu coração se comprimir dentro do peito? Por que pensar que ele podia estar apenas se divertindo fazia com que ela tivesse vontade de sumir dali? E, por que mesmo pensando tudo isso não conseguia se afastar dele? Era como estar no céu e no inferno ao mesmo tempo.

Não havia mais como resistir. Era uma loucura sim, mas também era perfeito. De onde Hiyono havia tirado aquela idéia de começar aquele jogo não sabia, mas agora iria até o final, só que dá próxima vez que fosse dar alguma ordem pensaria duas vezes antes de falar, e ter muito mais cuidado com o que desejava.

Num gesto rápido, Ayumu girou o corpo e a prensou contra a parede fazendo estremecer por completo ao sentir que agora não teria mais como fugir.

O ar faltava aos dois, mas não queriam parar, queriam mais, mais e mais! Hiyono gemeu quando sentiu os dentes dele deslizarem sobre sua língua e pensou que aquela sensação era a mesma de estar caindo em um abismo profundo.

Mas Ayumu era sua tábua de salvação. Aquele que com seus beijos a traria de volta a vida.

Por que aquilo tudo tinha que ser tão viciante? Por que o mundo tinha que girar tanto? Por que o chão havia sumido e sentia que se ele não estivesse a amparando iria de encontro ao chão a qualquer momento?

Ayumu. Apenas Ayumu. Era somente ele que importava naquele momento. Não havia guerra, não existia mais dor, o relógio parara de andar e o resto do mundo desaparecido.

Seus lábios se desencontraram e Ayumu começou a beijar e mordiscar seu pescoço deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava. Com os dedos trêmulos Hiyono segurou com força os fios acastanhados e acetinados dos cabelos dele a fim de aliviar toda a tensão que sentia, mas parecia que nada do que fizesse poderia satisfazê-la.

O vento que soprava era gélido, mas tanto Ayumu quanto Hiyono tinham certeza de que os arrepios que percorriam seus corpos não eram por causa do frio.

Quando seus lábios voltaram a se encontrar dessa vez bem mais desejosos e febris que outrora Ayumu percebeu que entre um beijo e outro Hiyono sorria, mas mesmo assim ele a prensou ainda mais contra a parede com um certo receio de que ela "acordasse" e o empurrasse para longe. Não iria permitir. Não sem antes satisfazer todo o desejo que estava acumulado em seu corpo desde que vira aquela garota pela primeira vez.

Era inevitável.

Irresistível.

Irreversível.

O pior – ou melhor, Ayumu não sabia dizer – era que Hiyono aprendia _muito _rápido, e logo sentiu as mãozinhas dela deslizarem suavemente para baixo de sua blusa, arranhando levemente seu abdômen. Ele suspirou com o toque ousado e como fez uma nova investida com a língua para castigá-la pelo suspiro roubado.

Outro trovão ecoou pelo céu como que se quisesse avisá-los de que já era hora de parar com tudo aquilo antes que realmente chegassem a um ponto que fosse totalmente irreversível. Mas nenhum dos dois queria. Hiyono queria que ele misturasse seu calor com o dela, e fazer com que seus batimentos acelerados chegassem a um ponto em comum e assim se transformassem em um único Ser.

– Pare... – Hiyono murmurou quando seus lábios se desencontraram mais uma vez. – Alguém pode nos ver.

– Não me importo – Ayumu sussurrou em resposta.

Hiyono perdeu completamente o rumo das palavras. Ele estava a desobedecendo? Não era ele que sempre fazia questão de levar tudo que ela dizia ao pé da letra? O fitou assustada, e percebeu que ele estava pronto para beijá-la novamente, mas não tiveram a chance de sentir as ondas elétricas que percorriam seus corpos todas as vezes que seus lábios se encontravam, pois uma voz vinda do alto da escada fez com que eles se separassem rapidamente.

– Posso saber o que significa isso?

– Kousuke... – Hiyono murmurou quase sem voz. – Não foi nada... Eu me assustei com o trovão e...

– Vai para o seu quarto – ele ordenou bastante sério.

Hiyono balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto olhava de Ayumu para o primo. Sua respiração ainda ofegava, e agora só tendia a piorar por causa do desespero que lhe invadia. Olhou para Ayumu, mas ele se mantinha impassível, não parecendo se importar nem um pouco com o que poderia acontecer.

– Não me faça repetir, Hiyono – Kousuke disse impaciente.

– O que você vai fazer Kousuke? – Hiyono perguntou exasperada. – Narumi-san não fez nada! Ele apenas estava... – ela parou de falar quando sentiu a mão do escravo sobre seu ombro.

– Melhor obedecer – Ayumu disse calmamente.

Hiyono engoliu o grito de raiva que estava preso em sua garganta. Como Ayumu conseguia se manter tão calmo sabendo que seria castigado? Por que não reagia? Por que não a ajudava a dizer que não acontecera nada?

– Quero falar com você depois – ela murmurou de modo que apenas Ayumu a ouvisse, depois obedeceu ao primo e foi para o quarto.

Mas passou a noite toda apreensiva. Não soube o que Kousuke e Ayumu conversaram. O pior é que o primo não apareceu depois para lhe dar uma bronca, talvez ele imaginara que seria uma castigo pior para Hiyono ficar sem saber o que acontecera a Ayumu. E ele acertara em cheio. Hiyono ficara três vezes mais angustiada, a ponto de preferir a bronca do primo àquele silêncio.

– Ryoko! Até que fim apareceu! – Hiyono exclamou exasperada quando Ryoko apareceu com o café da manhã. – O que aconteceu com Narumi-san?

– Não sei ao certo – Ryoko disse balançando levemente a cabeça enquanto colocava a bandeja em cima da cama. – Só sei que Kousuke mandou deixá-lo a pão e água para aprender onde é o lugar dele. O que quer que Narumi tenha feito irritou e muito o seu primo.

– Ele deve estar em alguma das celas das masmorras – Hiyono falou continuando a dar voltas pelo quarto. – Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo a fugir daqui.

– Hiyono! Ele é apenas um escravo! – Ryoko exclamou sem conseguir entender os motivos pelos quais Hiyono sempre estava tão preocupada com Ayumu.

– Eu vou fazer alguma coisa, mas o quê? – Hiyono se perguntou continuando a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto.

– Sempre soube que você era meio atrapalhada, mas não achava que um dia chegaria a loucura – Ryoko disse dando um suspiro de desaprovação.

Hiyono não prestou atenção no que Ryoko falava. Pensava em como iria até as masmorras, mas acabou chegando a conclusão de que seria melhor esperar até escurecer. Depois que teve certeza de que todos já haviam se recolhido, Hiyono pegou uma capa negra que possuía e desceu até as masmorras.

Conseguiu passar pelos guardas sem ser vista. Eles não eram tão espertos quanto aparentavam ser. O problema seria encontrar Ayumu em meio aquela escuridão da masmorra. Não poderia sair o chamando, os guardas idiotas poderiam ouvir, ou então algum outro preso ou escravo. Andou por algum tempo sem conseguir pensar em nenhum plano. Se Ayumu estivesse ali já teria pensado em algo, e Hiyono não se sentiria tão sozinha, ele nem precisaria dizer nada para animá-la, bastava que ele estivesse ao seu lado e pronto, estava tudo bem.

– Narumi-san... – Hiyono murmurou olhando entre as grades, mas não havia nem sinal do escravo. Será que ele estaria preso ali? Kousuke seria bem capaz de tê-lo mando embora do palácio. Hiyono sentiu o coração fraquejar ao pensar nisso. Queria que Ayumu ficasse livre, mas queria também ter a oportunidade de se despedir dele direito, com um outro beijo talvez.

Ela estava tão perdida em seus devaneios lembrando-se do beijo que demorou a perceber que alguém se aproximava. Rapidamente Hiyono correu para trás de uma pilastra, mas por pouco não saiu de lá assim que viu os guardas passando com Ayumu. Eram dois guardas, cada um segurando um braço do rapaz que estava muito machucado e não conseguia nem andar direito.

– Céus... – Hiyono sussurrou desesperada. – O que fizeram?

Hiyono esperou até que os guardas voltassem, então correu em direção a uma das ultimas celas que havia sido para onde os guardas haviam levado o escravo. Quando o encontrou ajoelhou-se diante da cela, levando as mãos a boca e sentindo algumas lágrimas molharem seu rosto.

– Ayumu – Hiyono disse que sem voz, e por estar nervosa em demasia não percebeu que o chamara pelo primeiro nome, mas Ayumu, que ouvira muito bem, arregalou levemente os olhos enquanto virava a cabeça fitá-la.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou ainda sem acreditar que Hiyono havia feito a loucura de ir até onde estava.

– Eu... Vou te tirar daí – Hiyono disse decidida. Ayumu estava preso por correntes, uma em cada pulso.

– Não fale besteiras! – Ayumu retrucou aborrecido, inclinando a cabeça para trás para encarar o teto da cela. – Seu agradável primo ordenou que eu fique aqui até que "aprenda a me comportar". Os guardas não vão obedecer uma ordem sua.

– Estou dizendo que vou te tirar daqui para você fugir! – Hiyono exclamou procurando por alguma coisa que a ajudasse a abrir a cela, lembrou-se então do grampo que usava para prender os cabelos, puxou-o e começou a tentar abrir a fechadura.

– Você é louca... – Ayumu disse balançando levemente a cabeça.

– Tá, depois que eu conseguir te tirar daqui você vai me ouvir! Insensível! Você é muito malvado comigo! Eu sempre faço tudo para ajudá-lo e você fala assim comigo... – Hiyono retrucou em um tom choroso sem desviar a atenção da fechadura.

– Você acha que eu vou conseguir fugir para longe? – Ayumu perguntou em um tom sério.

– Quer continuar aqui sendo castigado? – Hiyono parou de mexer na fechadura para encará-lo. Ah, que vontade tinha de tirar aquelas grades do caminho e poder abraçá-lo! – Por que não me ajudou quando eu tentei falar com Kousuke?

– Não teria adiantado – Ayumu respondeu balançando levemente os ombros.

– Claro que teria! – Hiyono exclamou elevando um pouco o tom da voz, mas logo se encolheu com medo de que alguém tivesse a ouvido. – Você nunca tratado como os outros aqui.

– É, seu primo disse isso – Ayumu disse após dar um suspiro. – Por isso eu me acomodei e fiz coisas que não devia.

– Não é verdade! – Hiyono o interrompeu e quase quebrou o grampo quando o empurrou com tudo para dentro da fechadura da cela. – Você só... Obedeceu a uma ordem minha. Não merecia ser castigado por um capricho meu.

– Não obedeci apenas porque foi uma ordem sua – Ayumu disse calmamente. – Eu achei que fosse ser divertido e foi.

Hiyono grunhiu baixinho. O esporte preferido de Ayumu era irritá-la, mas pelo menos uma vez na vida ele poderia levar algo a sério.

– Está sendo divertido ficar preso aí? – Hiyono perguntou levantando. – Se estiver me avise logo que eu dou meia volta e te deixo se divertindo aí sozinho!

Ayumu não disse nada. Hiyono não conseguia entender, e seria melhor que fosse assim. Seria mais seguro que ela ficasse fora de tudo aquilo, que esquecesse o que havia acontecido entre os dois. Mesmo que fosse difícil.

– Você não vai conseguir abrir isso – Ayumu falou em um tom arrastado que Hiyono simplesmente detestava. Queria que ela se irritasse de uma vez e desistisse daquela idéia maluca de fuga.

– Duvida? – Hiyono exclamou olhando para os lados.

Havia uma grande quantidade de feno que era usada como alimento para os animais e madeira que era vendida para outra cidade. Uma idéia ocorreu a Hiyono, ela sorriu marotamente enquanto puxava algo das vestes. Ayumu franziu a testa tentando entender o que ela poderia estar planejando.

"_Coisa boa que não pode ser", _ele pensou desanimado.

Hiyono pegou um dos pedaços de madeira e deixou-o perto da cela de Ayumu. Depois puxou um fósforo e o acendeu.

– O que você vai fazer? – Ayumu começou a falar preocupado. Espera... Eu te ajudo a pensar em alguma coisa para me tirar daqui, mas... – já era tarde.

Hiyono atirou o fósforo no meio do feno e logo o fogo começou a se espalhar. Hiyono ainda acendeu mais três fósforos e os jogou nos outros montes de feno que estavam espalhados pela prisão. Não demorou muito para que uma grande quantidade de fumaça negra começasse a se acumular dificultando a respiração e a visão dentro da masmorra.

– FOGO! – Hiyono gritou enquanto segurava o pedaço de madeira que separara. – GUARDAS! FOGO! RÁPIDO!

– Agora quem está se divertindo é você – Ayumu disse revirando os olhos.

– Um pouco... – Hiyono disse sorrindo enquanto escondia-se atrás de uma coluna.

Não demorou nem trinta segundos para que os dois guardas que estavam vigiando aparecessem. Hiyono acertou a cabeça do primeiro que passou com a madeira. O segundo guarda fez o movimento de que iria sair rapidamente para pedir ajuda, mas assim que viu que era Hiyono que estava causando toda aquela confusão parou onde estava. Hiyono não pensou duas vezes e o acertou na cabeça também.

Sorrindo satisfeita Hiyono pegou as chaves e começou a abrir as celas dos outros escravos que estavam presos lá.

– Rápido, levem esses dois lá para fora e fujam! – Hiyono disse assim que os presos começaram a agradecer. Eles a obedeceram prontamente e levaram os guardas desfalecidos para fora da masmorra.

A jovem rapidamente foi libertando um a um dos presos que pareciam infinitamente gratos por ela estar os ajudando. Mas, estrategicamente, Hiyono deixou Ayumu por último.

– Se você está querendo me assustar garanto que não está dando certo – Ayumu disse despreocupado quando ela parou diante de sua cela.

– Ah, é? Então adeus – Hiyono disse virando-se para ir sair dali.

– Hiyono... – ela sentiu o coração oscilar ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por ele. Ayumu nunca havia a chamado pelo nome, era sempre "princesa" quando estavam diante de outras pessoas, e "garota maluca" quando estavam sozinhos. Hiyono virou-se e teve certeza de que seu coração agora sim pararia de bater ao ver um leve sorriso nos lábios dele. – Tire-me logo daqui.

Como resistir um sorriso como aquele?

– Golpe baixo... – Hiyono pensou em voz alta e Ayumu riu com o comentário.

Ela abriu a cela, e o libertou das correntes, mas Ayumu realmente estava muito ferido e precisou se apoiar em Hiyono para poder andar.

– Vamos pela saída dos fundos, logo vai estar cheio de guardas aqui – Hiyono disse tossindo um pouco por causa da fumaça.

– Você é louca... – Ayumu murmurou irritado. – Definitivamente é louca!

– Essa loucura salvou a sua vida, ou você acha que iria agüentar muito mais tempo sendo castigado? – Hiyono exclamou em um tom choroso finalmente respirando o ar da noite novamente, continuaram andando por um bom até tempo, até encontrarem um lugar seguro para se esconder e poder pensar no que iriam fazer. – O que custa dizer: "Obrigado pela ajuda, Hiyono!"?

Ayumu balançou os ombros e Hiyono revirou os olhos enquanto, tossindo bastante e sentou-se levando as mãos ao peito.

– Você está bem? – Ayumu perguntou preocupado.

– Preocupe-se com os seus ferimentos! – Hiyono murmurou empurrando a mão que ele colocara em seu ombro. – Eu trouxe algumas jóias, você pode vendê-las para comprar um cavalo e voltar para o seu país.

Ayumu franziu a testa enquanto apoiava-se em uma árvore. Estava difícil se manter de pé. Como Hiyono achava que poderia fugir? Não conseguia nem se aproximar do lago que estava próximo a eles para poder molhar o rosto.

– Não quero seu dinheiro – ele disse arquejando um pouco devido o esforço que fazia para se manter de pé.

– Ora! Como quer sair daqui sem um tostão no bolso? – Hiyono exclamou aborrecida. Ela estranhou o fato de Ayumu não retrucar logo, ele sempre tinha uma resposta afiada na ponta da língua. Virou –se para ver o que acontecia, e sobressaltou-se ao vê-lo ajoelhado levando uma das mãos ao ferimento que tinha no abdômen. – Céus! Temos que cuidar desses ferimentos! O que fizeram com você afinal de contas? – ela perguntou enquanto rasgava a manga da própria blusa e a molhava nas águas do lago.

– Muitas coisas – Ayumu murmurou com a voz fraca. – Chicotadas, torturas, me deixaram apenas me alimentando de pão.

– Tudo isso por minha culpa... – Hiyono sussurrou ajudando-o a se sentar, e logo depois começou a passar o pano úmido pelo rosto dele. Hiyono não percebeu, mas ficou alguns minutos a mais limpando o ferimento que ele tinha próximo dos lábios.

Ayumu não parecia perceber o quanto ela o fitava encantada. Estava sofrendo demais por causa dos cortes. Hiyono queria fazer algo para amenizar a dor que ele sentia, mas só o que podia fazer era limpar os ferimentos.

– As suas costas também estão muito machucadas? – ela perguntou timidamente.

– Você não precisa limpar os ferimentos, estão muito feios – Ayumu disse segurando as mãos dela que já estavam desabotoando um dos botões de sua blusa.

Hiyono ignorou complemente o que ele dizia e continuou desabotoando a blusa, lentamente, botão por botão, para não machucá-lo ainda mais. Quando finalmente conseguiu tirar todo o tecido que encobria o peito do rapaz desviou o olhar tentando não ficar ruborizada, mas é claro que suas tentativas foram frustradas diante do dorso que agora contemplava.

"_Controle-se, Hiyono, ele está ferido! E você fica pensando esse tipo de coisa!", _ela pensou sem conseguir conter um suspiro. Respirou fundo e começou a passar o pano molhado pelo abdômen dele que se contraiu com o toque leve da menina.

Hiyono, por duas ou mais vezes, quase deixou o pano deslizar por entre seus dedos que estavam trêmulos. Como podia se preocupar tanto com uma pessoa? Claro que se preocupava com os escravos, tinha pena deles. No entanto, Ayumu era diferente. Não era só o fato dele ser bonito, estava bem além disso, claro que a visão do rapaz sem camisa a fazia pensar em ir para qualquer lugar com ele e esquecer quem era, mas Ayumu, apesar de fazer tudo para demonstrar o contrário, era atencioso e preocupado. Por várias vezes Hiyono chegara a se perguntar se aquela preocupação que ele tinha para com ela era apenas por ele era seu escravo.

– Foi _nossa_ culpa – Ayumu disse de repente fazendo com que ela se assustasse, e voltasse sua atenção para ele.

– Como? – ela perguntou um pouco aérea.

– Os meus ferimentos não são apenas por sua culpa – Ayumu continuou. Hiyono imediatamente parou o que fazia e ergueu a cabeça enquanto o encarava com uma expressão de duvida ainda maior. – Você disse que estou assim por sua culpa, mas não é verdade. Eu não te beijei apenas porque você mandou, eu queria fazer aquilo, e se quer saber a verdade eu não me arrependi nem um pouco, e se pudesse faria tudo novamente.

Hiyono sentiu o queixo cair ao ouvir aquilo. Será que além de chicotadas nas costas ele havia recebido chicotadas na cabeça? Ou era a fome que o fazia começar a delirar? Ela tentou se afastar notando que estavam tão próximos como a vez em que haviam se beijado, mas Ayumu segurou o braço dela, impedindo-a de se afastar mais.

A jovem ficou estática mais uma vez. Dessa vez iria enlouquecer. Ah, se ia. A respiração dele era lenta, seu peito sua e descia rapidamente, e Hiyono começou a se perguntar se não era hora de terminar tudo aquilo, encontrar um lugar onde ele pudesse se esconder, cuidar dos seus ferimentos e depois partir.

_Partir. Ficar longe dele. Um último beijo não faria mal. _

– Eu vou enlouquecer de todo jeito mesmo... – Hiyono murmurou mordendo levemente o lábio inferior enquanto colocava umas das mãos na nuca dele. Fechou os olhos e esperou que ele tomasse a iniciativa dessa vez.

Ayumu sorriu quando a viu cerrar os olhos. Roçou levemente o nariz no dela, e fechou os próprios olhos antes de inclinar sua cabeça e fazer seus lábios encontrarem os dela com um toque, inicialmente tímido, mas que fez com que todas as preocupações e dores desaparecessem, era como se a vida tivesse lhe sido devolvida em um instante.

Era engraçado como não tinha forças nenhuma a um instante atrás e ao sentir os lábios doces dela sobre os seus toda a sua força se restabelecer em um segundo. Era como se uma onda tivesse o atingindo em cheio, deixando-o capaz de raciocinar, fazendo com que seu corpo todo estremecesse e trazê-la para mais perto de si, para ter certeza de que ela estava ali, para garantir sua segurança, a sua vida.

Sentimentos até então desconhecidos para o rapaz explodiam dentro do seu peito. Era conhecido por ser frio, e muitas vezes Ayumu chegara a acreditar nisso, mas Hiyono estava o fazendo perceber que toda aquela fachada que armara para si próprio podia ruir sim. É claro que ela jamais poderia saber disso, mas fora Hiyono que lhe dera forças para continuar vivendo, mesmo depois de se tornar um escravo.

Gemeu quando sentiu as unhas dela cravando-se em seu ombro. Parecia que ela havia esquecido que ele estava machucado, mas Ayumu não reclamou, ao contrário, gostou da ousadia dela, mordeu levemente o lábio dela antes que mudar a cabeça de posição para continuar a beijá-la.

Ar? Algo extremamente dispensável diante do que acontecia.

O rapaz deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos dela para poder libertá-los da presilha que ela usava para prendê-los, e não pensou duas vezes antes de afundar seus dedos entre os cachos sedosos dos cabelos dela.

– Ayumu... – ela murmurou quando seus lábios se desencontram mais uma vez.

– Eu... – ele sussurrou em resposta sem fazer o menor movimento de que iria se afastar.

– Depois quem não pensa e é louca sou eu, não é? – Hiyono perguntou sorrindo.

Ayumu bufou e se afastou rapidamente dela. Hiyono continuou sorrindo enquanto o rapaz fechava ainda mais a sua expressão.

– Se está bem para me beijar então eu posso encontrar um lugar para você ficar escondido até se curar e depois voltar para o seu país – Hiyono disse tentando manter o sorriso no rosto, para que assim ele não percebesse o que realmente se passava em seu coração naquele momento. – Mesmo estando preocupada com você, e com a sua segurança eu vou voltar para casa.

– Você não pode – Ayumu disse lentamente enquanto pegava a blusa que fora esquecida no chão, a vestiu e começou a abortá-la sob o olhar atento de Hiyono.

– Por quê? – ela perguntou confusa. – Não vai me dizer que precisa de uma babá, não é, Narumi-san! Você pode se cuidar sozinho!

– Não é nada disso – Ayumu revirando os olhos. – O que acha que seu primo vai fazer quando você aparecer lá? Acha que vai ser recebida com fogos depois de ter incendiado a masmorra e liberto os escravos?

– Eu não tinha pensado nisso – Hiyono murmurou atordoada. – Mas... Se eu não voltar, não terei para onde ir.

– Venha comigo – Ayumu propôs e dessa vez foi o rosto dele que se iluminou com um sorriso. – Podemos ir até o meu país, claro que não poderemos ficar lá por muito tempo, podem nos procurar, mas poderemos conhecer o mundo.

– Ir... Ir com você? – Hiyono repetiu quase sem voz. – Você não pode estar falando sério.

– Por que não estaria? – Ayumu perguntou calmamente. – Mas se não quiser tudo bem, agüente as conseqüências quando chegar em casa.

Hiyono observou todo o esforço dele para se levantar. Apesar da confusão inicial que sentiu, logo conseguiu entender que ele queria era apenas o seu bem, estava preocupado, claro que não admitiria isso, e também não diria que queria que ela ficasse ao seu lado, mas Hiyono conseguiu compreender que no final das contas os dois queriam apenas permanecer juntos. Embora fossem teimosos demais para admitir isso.

– Está bem – Hiyono disse sorrindo enquanto segurava com força as mãos dele. – Eu vou com você.

– Mas... Você não vai ter a vida de luxo com a qual está acostumada – Ayumu a preveniu. – E vai ser uma fugitiva, tendo que escapar de cidade em cidade, se esconder...

– Já se arrependeu, Narumi-san, da proposta que me fez? – Hiyono perguntou irritada. – Narumi-san é mau... Não tem jeito, é muito mau!

Ayumu riu enquanto puxava a mão dela e depositava um leve beijo.

– Minha proposta é irreversível – ele disse sorrindo. – E já sabe como eu sou, então não reclame muito depois.

Hiyono balançou levemente a cabeça enquanto o amparava para que pudessem começar a andar novamente.

Ele estava enganado em uma coisa. Se havia algo irreversível ali era o que sentia por ele, e mesmo com todos os defeitos e todos os "maus" que Hiyono sabia que ainda diria, era com ele e por ele que queria continuar aquela jornada.

**FIM**


End file.
